unknown
by kyekye
Summary: Kagome is looking for a job Miroku has the perfect soluition just what is sesshomaru and his brother and who is Naraku what is the shikon no tama and why does every one want it and what is every one keeping from her to find out read and review to see
1. Chapter 1

Kyekye – Hi all I Know an new story are you crazy well the other one only got one review for the first chappie so I guess it sucked but if I get four more reviews for say what now then I will up date it but if not it will remain as such or I will have it removed any who here's the very first chappie of Unknown

Prologue

"Kuh, Kuh, Kuh, Kuh, he will bring me what I want now that I have you my sweet" A man with blood red eyes and dark wavy hair that reached his mid back says to a girl with thick some what curly black hair and ocean blue eyes that he had tied to the wall

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asks weakly fighting against his miasma

"My name is Naraku Kagome and its not you that I want my dear… I want the Shikon no Tama … and with your help I'm sure to get it "

"W…why would I help y…you?" Kagome asks trying as hard as she possibly can to stay awake

Naraku steps out of the shadows smirking and Kisses Kagome on the lips harshly causing them to bleed "You don't have a choice" Naraku chuckles as Kagome passes out on the floor

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Kyekye- hello all here is the next chapter the first only got one review but that's ok i hold no hard fellings please review

Three months earlier

"But Sesshomaru-Sama please my only wish is to serve you to please you" A woman cries desperately clinging on to the silver haired sun kissed eyed male with extremely pale skin

"Remove your self from this Sesshomaru's person before I remove you from this world permanently" Sesshomaru says coldly making the poor woman tremble in fear but her lust for the silver haired demon over came that fear

"But Sesshomaru – sama" she wails her only response was the sizzling poison starting to eat away at her arm she quickly lets Sesshomaru go and runs out of the building in absolute fear

"Assistant number 25 ran off crying" A silver haired male with amber eyes similar to the other sun kissed silver haired male in the room says with a cocky smirk

"And to what do I owe this pleasure Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks never taking his eyes off of his paper work

"Cant a guy just visits his brother with out being questioned?"

"Half brother and no what do you want?"

"Yeah well you see I'm going out with Kikyo to night and you remember the little girl we're supposed to be adopting right Rin?"

"HN What about her"

"Well we were wondering if you'd watch her tonight."

"Fine is that all?" Sesshomaru asks looking up at his little brother finally letting him see the purple crescent moon on his fore head and the magenta stripes on his cheek bones

"Well there was but I forgot what it was when what's her face ran out of hear crying…so mind telling me what this one did?"

"Hn the normal"

"The old trying to get into your pants get will they ever learn?"

"I doubt it "

Inuyasha puts a hand on his chin in thought "Have you ever thought of getting a male assistant?"

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at Inuyasha as if asking are you serious "Do you not remember what happened the last time we tried a male?"

Inuyasha shutters as the thought of another Jakotsu "Yeah bad Idea so yeah I'm going to go we'll drop Rin off about 8:00 bye!" Inuyasha ells sprinting out of the doorway

Sesshomaru mentally sighs before making a few calls for a new assistant and then leaves for a coffee shop

Else were –

"I QUIT!!!!!!!!" a woman looking to be in her mid twenties yells at a man sitting in a chair behind his desk the man smirks smugly as if he knew something she didn't

"You can't quit you need this job"

"You know what you're right I did need this job and I would still need this job if I wasn't going to call my lawyer and sue you for sexual harassment "

The smirk starts to fade when the door to his office slams open and a woman about the same age as the first walks in and yells "I QUIT TOO!!!"

"W…what?" The man sputters this could not be happening the two of his hottest employees just up and quit on him

"You heard me I quit the only reason I stayed at this job was because of Kagome and now that she's finally free of you I'm leaving to"

The Girl now known as Kagome Smiles and hugs the other girl around the neck "Thanks Sango lets go I really need some coffee now"

"You never change" Sango laughs both of the women walking out of the building to the coffee shop they arrive ten minutes later and was immediately greeted by a male with black hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and violet eyes

"Ahh Sango my sweet it is such an honor to bask in your presence "

"Can it Miroku…Yo Jack get us the usual" Sango yells to the guy at the counter

"Right away Sango" Jack runs off to get what Sango requested while said female and her two companions sat down at a booth

"So ladies what brings you here so early?" Miroku asks

"We quit our job" Sango says with a shrug Kagome sits there silently "It doesn't really matter to me though I didn't really need it"

"But I did now I really need to find a well paying job and fast if I'm still going to be able to pay rent and support Sota in college…oh my got I've got to go back and beg for my job" Kagome panics jumping up from the booth

"Wait Kagome don't you dare go back there if you do so help me Kamis I'll pull you back by your long hair " Sango threatens

"But Sango"

"No Buts "

"I believe I can be of assistance "Miroku says smirking like a cat that just caught the mouse

"Nothing perverted I hope monk" Sango says with a glare as a figure with long silver hair and golden eyes walk into the coffee shop he orders his coffee and looks towards Miroku eye brow raised

"Actually this time no sigh but as it would seem my time conversing with you two lovely ladies is temporally at an end as the guy I was supposed to be meeting has just arrived if you'll excuse me" Miroku stands up and walks towards the silver haired man and Sango turns back to Kagome to find her in a trance sipping her coffee Sango sighs and grabs her own cup and sits down

Kyekye- Hello all so how was it come on tell me I got a review telling me to write a Sesshomaru/Kagome Fic and I just couldn't refuse so here it is hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Kyekye – hello all third chapter coming at you

_Thinking_

Last time-

"Actually this time no sigh but as it would seem my time conversing with you two lovely ladies is temporally at an end as the guy I was supposed to be meeting has just arrived if you'll excuse me" Miroku stands up and walks towards the silver haired man and Sango turns back to Kagome to find her in a trance sipping her coffee Sango sighs and grabs her own cup and sits down

This time-

"Hey Sango why do you always call Miroku monk?" Kagome asks after thanking Jack for her creamer

Sango freezes in her chair _'crap I can't believe I let that slip again note to self note to self never call Miroku monk in front of Kagome again'_ "What are you talking about Kagome?"

"Well I don't think you notice that you do it but you call Miroku monk when ever he touches you or when your mad at him or even threatening him … I mean come on Miroku a monk get real" Kagome laughs

"Heh, heh, yeah pretty silly" Sango say's nervously

"Any way how's it going with you two "

Sango blushes "I don't know what you're talking about"

Kagome sips her drink and eyes Sango warily "sure you don't"

"Oh and what about you? Huh?"

Kagome sticks her nose in the air "what about me I have nothing to hide"

"Oh yeah Kagome what about you and Koga?"

"Uh that creepy stalker that's forever calling me his woman I wish I had never met him"

"Really what's wrong with him other than the stalker thing? I mean he handsome rich and loyal"

"You forgot weird and possessive"

"Well that is just his…"

"and did you know he has pet wolves that follow him around all the time I mean who has that?...plus when ever I'm around him something in side me is saying stay away like there is a warning bell going off in my head"

'_This is not good'_ "we'll enough about Koga ok how about we head off to the mall and spend up every little bit of cash we have in our pockets"

Kagome smiles "sounds good." The two women get out of their booth and heads for the door when Kagome turns around and shouts to Miroku "See you later Miro"

Said male looks to the door and waves back

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru walks into his favorite coffee shop and looks around to see if the male he was supposed to meet here to set up appointments for the job as his new assistant had arrived yet he spotted him with two females

One he recognized as the monks girl friend the demon slayer Sango Tiyah the other he had no clue who she was and he couldn't see her face from were he was headed but he could sense a growing power coming from the girl

Sesshomaru brushed if off when he saw Miroku give him a side look and dismiss him self from the two women

"Ah nice to see you again Sesshomaru-sama I'm guessing Sara didn't work out so well as I would have hoped"

"HN"

"I see well I do have one person in mind that would be perfect for the job" Miroku says thoughtfully rubbing his chin

Sesshomaru growls in annoyance "It better not be one of those women you have been sending me lately I grow tired of having to fire assistant after assistant because of your horrible choices"

"Don't worry this girl is a really good friend of mine she just quit her other job today as an assistant so she knows what to do I wont tell you who she is until after she passes your inspection but on the off chance you don't like her I will set up 5 other interviews"

"Is their any thing else that I need to be aware of?"

"Not of her until she gets the job…but I will say this as a forewarning none of the women that will come into your office that is not already a demon will know any thing about demons demon slayers monks Miko or any of the sort"

Sesshomaru sits silently for a few seconds when a soft voice reaches his ears and he looks over his shoulder "See you later Miro" he watched as the other woman whose face he has yet to see due to his timing walks out of the door but the wind from the door closeting brought her sent into his nose

'_Interesting her sent smells sweet like honeysuckle and coconut'_

Sesshomaru then turns towards Miroku "the terms are understood have the appointments scheduled for tomorrow starting at noon"

"Can do" Miroku smiles and stands up before sitting back down

Sesshomaru then turns towards Miroku "the terms are understood have the appointments scheduled for tomorrow starting at noon"

"Can do" Miroku smiles and stands up "now if you'll excuse me I must get to work on this oh so important assignment "

"HN" Sesshomaru walks out of the coffee spot and heads for home wondering just who is this person Miroku is trying to get him to hire

Else wear

"Kuh, Kuh, Kuh, I see you have failed me again Suave'"

"Yes master please forgive me" the man bows trying as hard as he might to hide his growing fear "t…the location of the Shikon no tama is still unknown"

"I see" The man in the shadows picks Suave' up by his neck "give me one good reason why I should let you continue living"

"I...I...I have f...found out from one …of my sources that the Shikon no tama is to be a Taisho Inc. by 1:30 tomorrow"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" the man asks

"I didn't want to be wrong and have you sent on a wild and pointless chase"

"I see you get one more chance "

"Thank you milord" he says disappearing in thin air

The man in the shadows steps out into the light to reveal his long dark wavy hair and cold red eyes also revealing the white baboon pelt he wore over his clothing "it's only a matter of time"

Kyekye hi all this is done hope you enjoyed it please review


	4. Chapter 4

knjj727- hello to you all I know the last time i was here i was a real bitch but that is something that is not going to change any time soon. I know I'm a bitch and I am damn prouds of it so if you have any fucking problems with it thats to damn bad! Now I am not here to discuss my attitude or how much you may hate me and what not i am here to let you all know some depressing news. Remember im only doing this to let you people know this cause Kyekye wanted you to know

Why she wants you to know her personal business is beyond me not that i care but still

My cousin Kyekye was in a Car accident 5 days ago it was a hit an run some drunk teenager who had stole some guys car police are still looking for the bastard any way the accident broke 3 of her ribs one was close to puncturing one of her lungs lucky for her it did not but unlucky one did go through her skin not a lot it was like a tiny shard sticking out that the doctors said they could push back into place with out cutting her open thank god same with the others big deal i bet it still hurt

they also temporary paralised her so she kinda cant move man sucks for her but she can talk ... a little man i hate my goodie good cousin why do i al ways wound up takeing care of every one? stupid goodie girl ... though with that boyfriend of hers she wont be so goodie good for long dont tell her this but i kinda went through her text messages wait now what was I saying again? oh yeah their wont be any up dates for a while unless she has somthing writen down on paper some were and has me type it up for you

Well I think thats all oh yeah i almost for got she's goint to college soon so updates will be slow any way jus more so yeah Kyekye looks so funny wrapped up like a mummy she cant even put on a shirt ha that's what she gets for being so damn modest well i got to go now the mummy cant move so i got to feed her stupid doctors Damn Kyekye for being paralised damn fucking teenagers any who

so long suckers!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyekye- hello fellow fan fictioners hope all is going well here's the next chapter

Last time-

The man in the shadows steps out into the light to reveal his long dark wavy hair and cold red eyes also revealing the white baboon pelt he wore over his clothing "it's only a matter of time"

This time-

"You what!!" Sango and Kagome yell drawing all the attention of the people in the food court of their favorite mall to them selves

"That's right I got you a job interview at Taisho Inc. tomorrow at 2:00 pm on the top floor room 305" Miroku says smirking "I would advise you to be on time because I know for a fact that if you're late the interview would have been for naught and all of my hard work to get you the interview would have been wasted"

"Miroku I could just kiss you but I won't so you'll just have to settle for a big thank you hug" Kagome says jumping on Miroku making them fall to the floor in a tangled heap

"You rock Miro" Sango says with a wink silently laughing at the two trying to untangle them selves

"Ahh such encouraging words that come out of my fair maidens lips" Miroku jumps up and grabs Sango around the waist leaning in to place a quick kiss on her lips before backing away quickly licking his lips "Such sweet lips too"

Sango blushes a bright red both in anger and embarrassment "Miroku your dead!!" Sango yells chasseing Miroku out of the mall all the way home screaming the entire way. Kagome shakes her head from her spot on the floor in the mall at her friend's antics before standing up only to be knocked on the floor again by a little girl

"Oh Rin is sorry miss" The little girl says bowing

Kagome looks up at her attacker to see a little girl about four or five wearing an orange checkered sun dress big brown eyes that shown in happiness and long black hair that had some pulled into a side pony tail "Oh don't worry your quite all right no harm done" kagome says smiling and standing up again

"That's good Rin thought she had hurt pretty lady"

"No and thanks for the complement but my name is Kagome… Tell me Rin were you parents?"

"Oh well you see Rin is here with Rin's soon to be uncle"

"Well were is he I'm sure he must be worried sick about you"

Rin looks around for a short second before pointing and shouting "There he is"

Kagome follows the small girl's finger to see a man with long silver hair and sin kissed eyes and the most unusual markings on his face "…"

"Well Rin is going to go mow hope to see you some other time lady Kagome"

"Yeah bye Rin" Kagome says distractedly trying to focus on the reason her body is reacting the way it was she examines the felling once more before shrugging it off and heading home

With Sesshomaru

"Come on uncle Sesshomaru Rin wants to go get some ice cream" She yells

"As you wish Rin"

"Yay!" She yells again running off as Sesshomaru stops to look into a store window Sesshomaru turns around moments later to find Rin had run off

"Rin? Rin? Were you?" Sesshomaru calls scenting the air for the girl he sight when after 15 minutes he finds her sent mixed with a slightly familiar sent of coconut and honeysuckle

'_This sent were have I smelt it before?' _

Sesshomaru inwardly sighs and follows Rin's sent he arrives at the food court minutes later and looks around to see Rin talking to a woman due to the noise he could not hear what they were saying until Rin yelled "There he is"

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Rin talks to the woman more than likely saying good bye before running over to his side "Rin how many times have I told you not to run off" Sesshomaru says

"Well let's see…Rin runs off every day so…sorry I lost count"

"Let's get your ice cream and go"

"ok ice cream ice cream how Rin loves her ice cream" she sings grabbing hold of Sesshomaru's hands and skipping to dairy queen for an ice cream cone and later heading home after dropping Rin off at Inuyasha's house

The next day

Beep, beep, beep!! Slam crash!! Boom!! Sango burst into the room only to find that another alarm clock has met an early end I mean seriously this was the third one in the last two days

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi If You Don't Wake Up this Instant …!" Sango yells leavening the threat open for kagome to come up with her own punishment and sure enough our blue eyed beauty jumped out of bed landing ungracefully on her head on the floor

"Sango it's to early to be awake let me go back to sleep"

"Oh no you don't missy its 12:30 pm right now and you interview is a 2:00"

"I got an hour and a half left to go let me sleep"

"No it's time to get up if you want this job remember what Miro said if you show up even one second late you wont even get to be interviewed "

Kagome looks up from her spot on the floor and gazes at her best friend "You're a pain in the ass you know that right" She says heading towards the shower to wake her self up

"If I wasn't you wouldn't love me so much"

"Yeah, yeah shove a sock in it"

1:30

"Yo Sango I'm out" Kagome yells running out of the door

"Good luck"

"thanks" Kagome hops into her midnight blue BMW and drives off reaching Taisho Inc. at 1:50 and he top floor at 1:55 she walks over to the secretary's desk "Excuse me but can you tell me were room 305 is?"

The lady continues typing as if she didn't hear Kagome after 30 seconds passed kagome slams her hands down on the desk shaking it startling the woman she looks up surprised and takes her brown head phones that was hidden by her hair out of her ears and smiles softly "Sorry about that what you need hon.?"

"Can you tell me were room 305 is please?"

"Oh sure I'm surprised you don't know though oh well let me guess you here for the 2:00 appt.?"

"That's right"

"Well that's the last one for the day any who the office is at the end of the hallway you cant miss it"

"Thank you…"

"Oh sorry its Asia what about you hon."

"Kagome Higurashi thanks again" Kagome says walking down the hall with two minutes to spare she knocks on the door…

With Sesshomaru

_I am going to kill that insufferable monk _Was the only thing going through Sesshomaru's head at this current moment in time every single woman that entered his office fell at his feet the sent of their lust clinging to them like a second skin thank god its almost over

Sesshomaru looks down at his last appointment Kagome Higurashi _interesting name_ _wonder if she'll be on time_ Sesshomaru looks up as some one knocks on his door "Come in"

The door opens to reveal a woman in her mid twenties with midnight black hair that with the way the light is shining on it looks like she has blue high lights she had a heart shaped face and lightning blue eyes that seemed to look right into your soul Sesshomaru's attention was drawn to her rose colored lips that she held between her teeth she was wearing a black business suit that showed her curves with out being slutty and a simple pair of black sandal heals

But what caught Sesshomaru's attention the most was her sent _Coconut and honeysuckle so this is who the sent belongs to_ "Sit"

"Ok as you probably all ready know my name is Kagome Higurashi I graduated from Tokyo U. with honors and I have previous experience as an assistant" _oh my god it's that guy from yesterday Rin's_ _ uncle_

"Were did you work before now?" Sesshomaru asks

"I worked at a small company called Motions"

"Why don't you work their now?"

"I had to quit"

"Why?"

"I was being sexually harassed by my boss I am currently in search of a lawyer so that I can sue him"

"You do relies that this company is mush larger that Motions "

"Yes I understand and I promise to work hard"

"One more question" Sesshomaru says looking Kagome dead in her blue eyes making the poor girl blush and nod her head "Why do you want to work here?"

"Well I need this job to support my little brother in college and to pay the bills at home my mother is also very sick and unable to pay all of her medical bills so that burden has fallen to me" Kagome says in all seriousness as she matches Sesshomaru's golden gaze

Sesshomaru looks down at her paper work for a few moments before looking back at her "That will be all"

Kagome stands up and bows at the waist "Thank you for the opt unity Taisho-sama" she says and heads for the door

"Mrs. Higurashi"

"It's Ms. Sir"

"Ms. Higurashi I expect to see you here at 8:00 am tomorrow morning"

"You mean I got the job" Kagome asks her eyes shining in happiness

"HN"

"Oh thank you Taisho- Sama I will not let you down" Kagome says smiling brightly and forgetting were she was at the moment hugging Sesshomaru around the waist quickly before running to her car to tell Sango the good news

Meanwhile Sesshomaru is frozen to the spot from Kagome hugging him he was still in that same spot when Inuyasha found him "Yo Sesshomaru I guess the woman that just ran out of your office with the smile on her face is your new assistant"

"HN"

"I'll take that as a yes …she was cute ah the days as a bachelor how I miss them" Inuyasha sighs

"Really Inuyasha?" A woman asks Inuyasha turns around quickly to come face to face with his wife Kikyo

"N…no of course not no one is better that you Kikyo the most powerful miko to ever walk this earth"Inuyasha says nervously

"HM Sesshomaru that girl the one who left your office did you since it"

"HN?"

"She has the aura of a miko"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly "Are you certain?"

"Yes but she is untrained but I also since that there is another power fueling her own I am leading to believe that she carries the Shikon no tama with in her body"

"Impossible the jewel as been missing for centuries"

"It is not impossible Sesshomaru if the girl her self is the recarnation of Midoriko"

"HN…that will make this difficult"

"What will?" Kikyo asks

"She knows nothing about demons miko hanyous or any of such things"

Kikyo's eyes widen "How can she not know?! She must feel it the since of other beings around her, her powers must alert her of such things…unless"

"Unless what?" Sesshomaru asks

"Her powers are just now awakening" Kikyo says her eyes narrowed

"Kikyo the only time your eyes narrow like that is when you have just relised something of great importance" Inuyasha says

"If her powers are just now awakening that means they have been building up inside of her body all this time with that much power built up inside her if he is attacked or her life is being threatened her powers will explode and if I'm right and she does have the Shikon no tama she will kill not only demons but half demons and humans in one burst of power"

Kyekye- hello all whew my hands are tired please review


End file.
